


A Fiery Holiday

by fallenandthefaithless



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternative Universe - Modern Setting, Christmas fic, Dean Winchester Needs to Use Actual Words, Fluff, Love Triangle between two people, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, and so many christmas songs, coffee shop AU, excessive use of twitter, it makes sense I promise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-24
Updated: 2019-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:48:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21933259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallenandthefaithless/pseuds/fallenandthefaithless
Summary: What begins with an argument on twitter concerning a straw goat somehow becomes an education on Christmas songs, a runaway cat and the best coffee Dean has had in a long time.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Dorothy Baum/Charlie Bradbury, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 21
Kudos: 84





	A Fiery Holiday

**Author's Note:**

> Happy holidays everyone!  
This monster of a fic was only meant to 3,000 words but it kept growing and growing. I hope you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it.   
All Christmas songs have been compiled into a list at the end of the fic for anyone interested.

The twitter notification came through early in the morning of November 29th. Dean had been too busy to check his phone as he’d rushed to get ready for work, cursing how cold the morning was and dreading just how chilly the garage was going to be. As such, it wasn’t until his lunch break that afternoon that he actually saw it.

Having decided that it was just too cold to stay at the garage, Dean left and hurried down the road to the nearby coffee shop. He tended to stop in here and grab a takeaway coffee most of the time but had yet to actually stay in to eat. That, he decided, was going to change today.

The café itself was half full despite Dean having arrived at the tail end of the lunch rush. He quickly joined the queue and then pulled out his phone. Amongst a calendar reminder, a message from Charlie about their upcoming Star Wars night and a message from Sam, there it was. He grinned before stepping forward to place his order.

Five minutes later Dean was seated at a quiet table in the corner sipping on his black coffee and scrolling through twitter. People had been making estimates all morning and he smiled when he saw the original post. It hadn’t even been a complete photo, but it already had over 1000 likes.

**Heads up**. Dean snorted. How corny could they get? He flashed a smile at the waitress as she placed his turkey sandwich on the table. He watched as she walked away, distracted for a moment by her bright red hair which swayed behind her as she moved before he returned his attention to his phone.

**here’s to a fiery holiday**, he quickly typed before hitting tweet. He waited a moment to make sure it posted then refreshed the page. Between mouthfuls of turkey and cranberry sauce he scrolled back up to the original photo. The goats head was on the ground, dusted with freshly fallen snow. Beside it rose the body of straw. Standing at roughly 33 feet, it was an impressive sight.

Dean quickly saved the photo before flicking over to his messages. He replied to Charlie first, confirming his availability for tomorrow nights Star Wars event. He then clicked on Sam’s name and, having ignored his brothers demand for Dean to return his Harry Potter book, Dean quickly attached the photo and began compiling a brief message.

**It’s back!** He captioned the photo and sent it off with a grin. He glanced up, already nodding when he noticed a tanned hand reaching down for his empty plate. He was expecting the waitress from earlier and instead was greeted by a man not much older than himself. He was wearing an apron with the café’s logo printed on it amongst numerous stains Dean recognised as coffee grinds. He was tall, probably around Dean’s height, with broad shoulders and dark, messy hair. But it was his eyes that caught Dean’s attention. A startlingly bright blue that left Dean staring at him dumbly for a long moment before he stuttered out a thank you. Blue eyes smiled at him, a small, quiet affair that lit up his whole face.

Dean watched as he walked back to the counter until he vanished through a doorway that probably led to the kitchen. It was only when his phone alerted him to a new message that he looked away.

**Can’t we have one goat free Christmas, please?**

He laughed at his brother’s whining before he got to his feet. A quick glance at the time reminded him that he needed to move his ass now in order to get back to the garage in time or Bobby’d make him do the truly filthy cleaning tonight.

He glanced back at the counter, however, when he’d reached the door. Luck was on his side. Or at least a little. The waiter had re-emerged without his apron on and a sandwich in one hand. In his other hand was his phone which he was frowning down at and so he didn’t see the half wave which Dean abandoned upon realising the waiter wasn’t going to look up. His cheeks were feeling rather hot when Dean turned away and shoved the door open.

Despite the sudden shock of the cold air his smile didn’t slip as he thought back to the waiter. Even his frown had been cute. Which was ridiculous. The man hadn’t even spoken and Dean had barely managed to string two words together. It should not have left him feeling as giddy as it had but there was no denying the good mood that kept Dean going all afternoon through the bitter chill that the garage heaters couldn’t quite combat.

It was almost 6 o’clock and the sky had long gone dark when Dean shut his apartment door behind him. He threw a stir fry together and then crashed on the couch, already reaching for his phone.

Sam had sent him another message that consisted only of the middle finger emoji. He ignored his brother and instead opened twitter to pass the time and decided to glance at the Gavle Goat page and see how many more people were counting down to a potential bonfire. 700 more likes had appeared over the afternoon and a quick scroll through the comments revealed mostly what he expected. What he hadn’t expected was someone complaining about all the fire comments.

**Why it would bring anyone joy to see a holiday tradition literally go up in flames is beyond me.**

Dean rolled his eyes and, before he could talk himself out of it, clicked on the person’s profile. He snorted when he read their handle; @beewatcher. Their name was just as cheesy, announcing the person to be called CBee, complete with a bee emoji.

Their bio gave nothing more away. It simply stated that CBee was a coffee addicted grad student who was doing a book count for the year. Because of course they were.

Along with their anti-fiery goat post they had also posted cat pictures, guidelines on how to help bees and nerdy jokes that were beyond even Dean.

Dean looked up after a while and was shocked to see almost an hour had passed as he’d perused beewatcher’s account. He’d long since finished his dinner and he quickly closed twitter and put his phone down. What did he care if one person couldn’t appreciate a joke – one that Dean hadn’t even started. That was on them.

***

What had started out as a quiet night watching Star Wars had evolved into a louder and drunker night than Dean had expected.

Charlie’s apartment was full with Dean, Charlie, her girlfriend Dorothy, and their friends Tessa, Jo and Kevin all squeezed into the small lounge room. Kevin had recently turned 21 and they had decided that a drinking game was the way to go. Three hours later and they were all well on their way to being drunk with Kevin, who had such a low tolerance to alcohol as to be non-existent, already completely smashed.

Dean himself was comfortably riding the edge between tipsy and drunk, having been challenged to doubling his last few shots. As such, when he felt his phone buzz he pulled it out and, after a couple of failed attempts, unlocked it.

It was a twitter notification about the upcoming Dr Sexy M.D. episode and after reading it and liking it he put his phone away. Or rather, that’s he should have done.

It’s what sober Dean would have done. But this was tipsy, almost-drunk Dean who was far more reckless than sober Dean.

So instead of putting his phone away he instead brought up the beewatcher’s twitter page. CBee (and what a stupid name was that?) hadn’t made another comment concerning the Gavle Goat but that didn’t deter Dean.

He opened a new tweet directed at beewatcher and their stupidly cute bee emoji (who needed to many bees in their name anyway?) and quickly typed out a message. He smirked as he hit tweet and then read over it once more.

**@beewatcher 33 days lfet for a bonfiree. warmed up yet?**

***

Dean woke the next morning stretched across Charlie’s couch. He squinted out at the room and winced when he caught sight of the bright morning sunlight sneaking into the room through a nearby window. His ached but not too badly that he couldn’t roll over onto his back so the light wasn’t directly in his eyes. Unfortunately, this new position alerted him to the fact that he hadn’t thought to clear the couch before laying down last night. He groaned as he reached down and pulled a crushed can out from under his hip.

After that Dean found himself watching the sun slowly inch across the room. He eventually reached for his phone to check the time and had to blink blearily at the screen when he saw that he’d been mentioned in a twitter post. He couldn’t think of anyone who would be talking to him on twitter as he had less than 50 followers.

Sudden movement from Charlie’s bedroom caught Dean’s attention and he forced himself upright and into the kitchen. Breakfast was the least he could do for letting him crash on the couch. Soon enough he had the coffee pot on and bacon sizzling on the stove. He finished cracking open eggs into a bowl that he had pushed to the side before he reached for his phone again.

He quickly clicked on his notification and waited impatiently for twitter to load. When it did his mood dropped from confusion to irritation.

**@Impala67 I’m sorry to see that encouraging arson is how you choose to spend your weekends.**

He scowled at his phone and, without thinking, he began to reply.

**@beewatcher A little harmless fun isn’t arson!**

He poured himself a mug of coffee and watched as his tweet loaded. He glanced back at beewatcher’s post and his scowl deepened. Before he could talk himself out of it, he’d already opened a new post.

**@beewatcher** **and my weekend was far more exciting than anyone with an oak tree shoved up their ass could have**

“—to Dean!”

His head snapped up to find Charlie standing next to him, wrapped up in her fluffy dressing gown.

“What?” he asked, his mind still half on his phone until the scent of something burning registered. “Shit!”

“Good one Winchester.”

Dorothy dropped onto a stool at the counter and pulled Charlie closer until the two were leaning against each other as they watched Dean attempt to save the bacon. By the time Dean had admitted defeat and scrapped the bacon, Charlie had snagged his coffee and had almost finished it.

He quickly threw together eggs on toast instead and the three sat at the counter to eat. Dean had poured himself a fresh mug of coffee and Dorothy was sleepily stirring a peppermint tea.

“Hey Dean.” Charlie broke the comfortable silence in a hesitant tone which caught his attention more so than the use of his name. “Who’s beewatcher?”

Dean paused, his mouth full as he turned to see Charlie with her phone out. He could already see the twitter app open. She looked up at him and he forced to swallow and shrug in a manner he hoped came across as casual.

“Some stuck-up prick who can’t allow anyone to find joy in a Christmas tradition,’ he said shortly. Dorothy leaned over to look at Charlie’s phone and suddenly laughed.

“Is this about that dumb straw goat?”

“It’s not dumb,” Dean half-heartedly argued. His gaze was now fixed determinedly on his plate as Dorothy plucked Charlie’s phone from her grasp and started scrolling.

“Well arguing about it is definitely dumb,” she said.

“Okay, so I shouldn’t have messaged them but it was just a joke.” Dean winced at the weak excuse and looked up to see Charlie shaking her head.

“Oh well,” she said instead of pointing out any further how childish he’d been. This was why Charlie was his favourite, Dean thought. Sam would have continued to make Dean regret his actions and twist it until Dean felt guilty and obliged to apologize. Charlie just moved on.

“What’s done is done,” was all she said and then scooped up the last bot of egg on her plate.

“You sure about that?” Dorothy was smirking which Dean knew from past experience couldn’t mean anything good.

“Wha—” Charlie leaned over to read whatever Dorothy was looking at and promptly choked.

“What is it?” Dean asked just as his own phone chirped with a new notification. They all turned to look at it. Dorothy was still smirking and Charlie’s eyes were watering slightly. Dean lunged forward, his breakfast forgotten in favour of unlocking his phone only to see beewatcher had mentioned him in another post.

Already Dean could feel himself scowling as opened up twitter. Immediately he felt himself stop glaring and stare at what CBee had written.

**Happy Dec 1st @Impala67. While this doesn’t include fire maybe you’ll still enjoy it. “What a bright time, it’s the right time..”**

Attached to the post was a clip of the talent show from Mean Girls which Dean could only stare at blankly for a long moment. He was distantly aware of Charlie giggling next to him but he was too busy trying to figure out what beewatcher was getting at. Was this a poor attempt at mocking him?

***

Hours later, back in his own apartment, Dean finally replied.

**@beewatcher pretty weak holiday movie. Die Hard’s def superior.**

***

2 Dec

**@Impala67 I never saw the appeal of Die Hard. It’s not exactly festive.**

**@beewatcher no burning goats or Die Hard? I’d hate to see what you consider festive.**

**@Impala67 Cheesy Christmas songs and too much baking. Speaking of which… “The prettiest sight to see, is the holly that will be, on you own front door”**

**@beewatcher oh no**

3 Dec

**@Impala67 “Someday soon we all will be together, if the fates allow”**

**@beewatcher please stop. and I thought you said cheesy – that’s just depressing**

**@Impala67 It is not! The song is hopeful for a better future**

**@beewatcher pick a better lyric then. that one made it out to be doom and gloom**

**@Impala67 But it’s my favourite**

4 Dec

**@Impala67 “For rich and the poor ones, the world is so wrong”**

**@beewatcher I wouldn’t call that one cheesy**

**@Impala67 I don’t just like cheesy Christmas songs**

**@beewatcher let me guess, if it mentions snow, Santa, angels or chestnuts you’re down for it**

**@Imapla67 And? Do you even like Christmas?**

**@beewatcher of course I do! the fuck?**

**@Impala67 So far you’ve wanted to see a symbol of Christmas burn and hated every song I’ve sent you.**

**@beewatcher have not!**

**@Impala67 Which one did you like then?**

***

Thursday morning brough a light dusting of snow to Lawrence which had left everyone giddy. It rarely snowed this early in the town and Dean knew everyone’s hopes for a White Christmas were growing. Even though his customers all complained that it was freezing, they all smiled at the sight of the snow. By the time Dean left the garage for his lunch break the snow had melted away but the good mood that had fallen over the town hadn’t. An elderly couple held the door to the coffee shop open for him.

“Have a good Christmas, young man,” the elderly woman said to him with a smile. Her husband nodded his curly gray head at Dean as he went passed.

“You too,” he said, smiling briefly at them. He saw something yellow on the man’s jacket and for a moment he stared at the tiny cartoon bee that was pinned there. The couple turned away and Dean watched them walk up the street, arm in arm. The bee had reminded him of his twitter pen pal, or so Charlie called him.

beewatcher had been sending Dean lyrics from Christmas songs every day along with a clip of the full song. As much as Dean complained about them to Charlie and Sam, he had listened to them. He glanced back at the couple in the street and couldn’t help but wonder what festive jingle he’d be subjected to today.

He ordered his lunch before snagging a table near the window where he pulled out his phone. He cast a glance around the café, scrumptiously trying to spot the waiter from last week. For a moment Dean didn’t think he was here as he could only see two waitresses moving amongst the tables, including the red head. He then heard a bell and turned to where the coffee machine stood. And there he was.

The waiter was in fact the barista and was currently focused on the list of orders in front of him. He was frowning in concentration and Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling at the sight. The man’s hair was just as messy as last week as if he’d been running his hands through it. Dean watched him work for a long moment, wondering if his hair was as soft as it looked and if he could mess it up even more when a polite cough interrupted his thinking. He looked around to see it was the red headed waitress who was grinning at him with his lunch order in her hands. Dean felt his face flush as she placed it in front of him.

“Thanks,” he said quietly.

“No problem,” she said in a bright voice. “Enjoy, though I’m sure you’ll _love_ the coffee.”

Dean looked up startled and saw her wink at him before she turned away to clear another table. Dean glanced back over at the barista before turning to his lunch. His phone was laying next to his plate and for a moment Dean felt conflicted.

He reached out for his coffee and stared at his phone, which had long gone dark, before he reached out with his other hand and unlocked it. The coffee _was_ really good. He looked back over at the coffee machine and saw, to his horror, the red head was leaning against the counter and chatting with the barista. He was passing her two mugs piled high with whipped cream and marshmallows. His cheeks darkened at whatever the waitress was saying before he turned back to coffee machine. The waitress laughed as she walked away and so Dean was the only one to see the barista look back at her, a thoughtful expression on his face.

_Oh_. Dean felt something sink in his chest and he turned back to his phone with determination. He opened it up and saw a twitter notification waiting for him. It had only been posted 30 minutes before and Dean wondered, for the first time, whether he should follow beewatcher. It was ridiculous. What had started as an argument about a straw goat had somehow wandered into Christmas music and teasing one another. If Dean didn’t know better he’d think it was flirting but that was ridiculous. beewatcher was a grad student. Why would they consider flirting with a nerdy mechanic? One look at his twitter page would be enough to show Dean’s sense of humour and intelligence. Not like beewatcher’s page at all.

With that thought in mind, Dean’s mood plummeted even further, even as he waited for the notification to load.

**@Impala67 “May all your days be merry and bright” — just in time for the first snow of the season here.**

Dean felt his lips twitch and he leant back in his seat and finished off his sandwich while watching people walk past the café, shopping bags in gloved hands.

**@beewatcher first snow here too. maybe it’ll be a white Christmas after all**

“Finished with that?”

A gravelly voice caused him to look up and Dean saw, with a jolt in his stomach, the barista was standing by his table with a hand reached out for his plate.

“Ah, yes,” he managed to spit out. The barista smiled at him, his eyes crinkling in the corners and fuck it wasn’t fair. Dean glanced behind the barista but he couldn’t see the red headed waitress anywhere.

“Is something wrong?” the barista asked, in that rough voice and Dean shook his head, his cheeks burning. He glanced back at the barista whose head was tilted in confusion as he stared at Dean.

Definitely not fair.

“Nothing. I just — I gotta go.” Dean got to his feet and almost knocked the barista over in his hurry to get out of the café. He threw the door open and stumbled back into the cold, the door shutting loudly behind him. He shoved his hands into his pockets and began walking back to the garage. Despite the cold he could still feel his cheeks burning.

Suddenly a hand caught his arm and spun him around. Dean’s head snapped up only to see the barista standing in front of him. Dean froze, staring at the other man who held up his hand.

“You left this behind.”

Dean looked down and saw the barista was holding his phone out to him.

“Oh,” he said. A moment passed and Dean realised he needed to take the phone from the barista. He lunged forward and snatched it away, overcompensating for his initial hesitation. “Ah, thanks.” He whirled around and took off down the street, only just stopping himself from breaking into a sprint.

His memory had lied to him. Those eyes were far brighter than he’d thought.

***

6 Dec

**@Impala67 “Oh my friends, we’ve had our hopes and fears, oh my friends, it’s been a long hard year”**

**@beewatcher wow, you even dragged Freddie into this**

**@Impala67 I thought it was an appropriate song**

**@beewatcher …you good?**

7 Dec

**@Impala67 “There’s a world outside your window, and it’s a world of dread and fear”**

**@beewatcher another depressing one**

**@Impala67 I like to think of it as a reminder. Not everyone is so lucky as to put their lives on hold for a holiday**

**@beewatcher still a bit heavy for a Christmas song. the last few have been…**

8 Dec

**beewatcher followed you**

**@Impala67 “I see your smiling face, like I’ve never seen before” cheerful enough?**

**@beewatcher better**

**@Impala67 ** **😊**

**Impala67 followed beewatcher**

***

The weekend and seemed to drag and Dean had been left trapped in his apartment with the weather turning colder and wilder. The wind alone had convinced Dean that his couch was a better place to be than anywhere outdoors, no matter what Sam had said. But even Dr Sexy M.D. hadn’t been enough to keep him distracted. In fact, the sexy doctor had been mostly background noise as Dean had alternated between staring at his twitter notifications and attempting to brainstorm presents for his friends and brother.

By the time Dean had left his apartment for work on Monday morning it had been a full ten hours since he’d followed beewatcher back. He wasn’t sure what they were really doing but after listening to the last song beewatcher had sent him, he’d been unable to stop smiling for a full minute. The smiley face beewatcher had sent him left Dean feeling giddy for a moment before he’d laughed at himself. A bloody emoji and he was smiling and blushing like a twelve-year-old. This was getting out of hand.

What was also ridiculous was how embarrassed Dean still was over the events at the coffee shop. He’d decided that he’d go back for a coffee today and apologize for acting like an idiot to the stupidly hot barista and then leave. Then he could get over himself and actually eat lunch without making what was probably stupid cow eyes at the man.

By the time his lunch break came around Dean’s nerves were slipping and if it wasn’t for Bobby glaring at Dean for lingering around the front desk he probably would have chickened out. As it was, he found himself hurrying along the street and ducking inside the blissfully warm coffee shop within minutes.

He eagerly joined the queue and looked towards the coffee machine expecting tall-dark-and-handsome to be frowning down at whatever complex latte he was making. Instead he saw an young Italian-looking woman with long dark hair filling a teapot with boiling hot water. A cough behind him reminded Dean where he was and he quickly stepped up to the counter to place his order, disappointment causing his shoulders to drop.

“One large black coffee to go, please,” he said, reaching for his wallet.

“It’s his day off,” the server said and Dean looked up to see the red headed waitress smiling at him.

“What?”

“Cas — our barista. He’s got Monday’s off.”

“Oh.” Dean didn’t know what to say and so he shuffled off to the side to wait for his coffee. A few minutes later the queue had dispersed and his coffee was ready. Just as he was turning to go the red head called out to him, winking as she said, “see you on Wednesday.”

Dean hesitated for a moment and then lifted his coffee awkwardly to thank her. He could see her grinning but for the moment embarrassment had yet to reach him. It looked like he’d have to get coffee again on Wednesday. He had time to practise being a mature adult then by preparing a better apology.

As he entered the garage, his coffee already half-gone, Dean felt his phone buzz. He managed to pull it out of his pocket after a moment of fumbling and he felt a grin tug at his lips when he saw what it was.

**@Impala67 “Can’t make it all alone, I’ve built my dreams around you” Perhaps not everyone’s first thought of a Christmas song but it is a personal favourite.**

**@beewatcher of course it is you freak ** **😊**

***

10 Dec

**@Impala67 “We can watch the snow fall forever and ever”**

**@beewatcher okay, this is a classic**

**@Impala67 What’s this? Do you actually have a favourite Christmas song?**

**@beewatcher I never said that**

**@Impala67 You didn’t need to. I will get you to admit it.**

**@beewatcher doubtful**

**@Impala67 Was that a challenge?**

***

As soon as Dean stepped into the coffee shop he was greeted by Elton John singing about the free admission and Dean smiled to himself. Definitely a classic.

There wasn’t much of a queue today and Dean was quickly being served. A glance out of the corner of his eye confirmed that the barista was back, his hair as messy as ever. Dean took a deep breath before turning to face the coffee machine.

Before he could say anything to catch the guy’s attention the door leading out onto the street opened and a large flock of middle-aged women entered the shop, each with shopping bags in their hands, the victorious remains of a successful Christmas shopping spree. Dean was forced to take a step back as the swarmed towards the counter. He glanced over at the barista but realised his chance was gone and instead turned to find a table tucked away at the back and hide.

It was only after the crowd dispersed that Dean realised he’d forgotten to ask for his coffee to go. He sank back in his seat as he realised he was going to have to chug his coffee, probably burning himself in the process before fleeing.

By the time his coffee was delivered to his table, Dean had worked himself up into something resembling panic. He wasn’t actually panicking, Dean assured himself. That would be ridiculous. He was just concerned about trying to navigate the table and chairs and various shopping bags when he was rushing from the shop after, inevitably, humiliating himself in front of the barista. Again. As such, he didn’t look up at the waitress when his coffee was put down in front of him, only muttering a quick thank you.

“You’re welcome,” spoke a familiarly rough voice. Dean looked up to see the barista standing there, smiling at him with a plate in his hand. “Do you like cinnamon by any chance?”

“Ah, yes?” Dean winced when his voice rose at the end, twisting his answer into a question. The barista raised an eyebrow but mercifully didn’t say anything. Instead he placed the plate down next to Dean’s coffee.

“On the house,” he said, warmly. “We’re trying a new recipe. Let me know what you think.” With one last smile he walked away. Dean watched as he returned to his spot behind the coffee machine where he was greeted by a rather flustered young girl who had clearly been left in charge of the coffee orders. It was then that Dean realised that the barista had left his station in order to bring Dean his coffee himself along with a cinnamon cookie in the shape of a Christmas tree. Something warm unfurled in Dean’s chest and he happily bit into the cookie. It was still warm from the oven and the buttery texture melted in his mouth.

He glanced over at the counter and caught the eye of the red headed waitress. She grinned and winked at him and he smiled at her, watching as she spun away to help an elderly man and his granddaughter find seats.

By the time Dean was ready to leave the coffee shop any panic he may have been feeling had vanished. Michael Bublé had taken over from Elton and Dean hummed along a little to a song he didn’t recognise about falling in love in December. He hesitated for a moment before he picked up his mug and plate and went up to the counter. The barista was by himself now and appeared to be cleaning out the thermometer rather than actually making anything.

“Thanks for that,” he said and the barista looked up and smiled at him.

“What did you think?”

“Very good,” Dean replied and the man seemed to smile even brighter.

“I’m glad you thought so…” his voice trailed away and it took a moment for Dean to catch on but when he did he grinned and almost knocked over his mug in his rush to respond.

“Dean. I’m Dean,” he explained, just catching the mug before it hit the counter. He looked up to see the barista staring at him. His smile seemed to have slipped for a moment but when he responded, his voice was as warm as ever.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it, Dean.” Dean could feel his cheeks warming. “I thought it was perfect festive snack.”

“You’re not wrong, especially with the music.” The barista’s eyes lit up.

“You enjoy Christmas music?”

Dean chuckled. “I’ve been receiving an education in it.” Cas frowned but Dean just shook his head. “I did enjoy Elton earlier.”

Cas paused and stared at Dean for a moment before nodding, as if in agreement. “Will we see you tomorrow?”

He asked it innocently but Dean caught his tapping his finger against the bench in what appeared to be a nervous tic.

“Definitely,” he hastened to say and the barista’s relief was almost palpable.

“I’ll see you tomorrow then, Dean.”

***

That night, when Dean got home, he saw beewatcher had sent him a new song.

**@Impala67 “There’s nothing else I would need this Christmas, won’t be wrapped under the tree, I want something that lasts forever”**

And attached to the post, as was customary, was a full audio clip of Michael Bublé’s ‘Cold December Night’.

***

12 Dec

**@Impala67 “To see the joy in the children’s eyes, the way that the old folk’s smile”**

**@beewatcher sappy much?**

**@Impala67 I think it’s fitting**

13 Dec

**@beewatcher I’m tweeting you first today to let you know attempt one has been made #watchoutgoat**

**@Impala67 I honestly don’t know what to say.**

**@beewatcher its time is coming to an end**

**@Impala67 Let the goat live! **

**@beewatcher it’s lived the past few years**

**@Impala67 Give it one more.**

**@beewatcher how about you give me my song of the day instead?**

**@Impala67 What’s this? Are you looking forward to the songs?**

**@beewatcher …no**

**@Impala67 I don’t think you deserve one today.**

**@beewatcher seriously? you’re going to deprive me of my festive tunes?**

**@Impala67 … “This Christmas, don’t got a wish list, I got a hit list”**

**@beewatcher …what the actual fuck am I looking at?**

14 Dec

**@Impala67 “What is this illusion called the innocence of youth, maybe only in our blind belief can we ever find the truth”**

**@beewatcher well that’s a change from yesterday**

**@Impala67 Well, life can be fickle. Also, your fire was a false alarm**

**@beewatcher just wait – it will come**

15 Dec

**@beewatcher so what is it today? Cheesy, deep or horrifying?**

**@Impala67 How about “They’re singing ‘Deck the Halls’, but it’s not like Christmas at all”**

**@beewatcher dude, what’s with all the maudlin songs?**

**@Impala67 Is this maudlin?**

**@beewatcher it’s about someone all alone at x-mas. I’d say that’s maudlin**

**@Impala67 They’re waiting for their love to come home**

**@beewatcher yeah, alone**

16 Dec

**@Impala67 I can’t wait for the semester to let out. Researching isn’t appealing when everyone else is out singing carols and baking for the holidays.**

**@beewatcher I forgot that you were a student**

**@Impala67 Have you been investigating?**

**@beewatcher it’s in your bio dumbass**

**@Impala67 No need to feel embarrassed. I read yours.**

**@beewatcher so you’re a stalker too then**

**@Impala67 So you admit it, you’re a stalker mr mechanic-from-kansas-who-loves-star-wars.**

**@beewatcher my bio doesn’t say I love star wars**

**@Impala67 No, just every other post you make.**

**@beewatcher shut up**

**@Impala67 To soothe your hurt feelings, I’ll let you know that I am also currently in Kansas.**

**@beewatcher wait, seriously?**

**@Impala67 Yes, I’m being serious.**

**@beewatcher what are the chances?**

**@Impala67 Indeed. Here’s your song by the way. “Every channel on the tv, It’s a Wonderful Life”**

17 Dec

**@beewatcher So you said the semesters almost over for you – much planned for your holidays?**

**@Impala67 …is this your subtle attempt at trying to meet?**

**@beewatcher what? No, dude, it’s called making small talk – I don’t know much about you aside from your love of x-mas songs and appalling taste in festive movies**

**@Impala67 It’s not appalling. That movie is. But to answer your question, no I don’t have plans.**

**@beewatcher what about your family. Too far to travel?**

**@Impala67 No, more a case of estranged family.**

**@beewatcher sorry, that’s rough**

**@Impala67 It is their loss, or so my friend tells me.**

**@beewatcher well your friend is right**

**@Impala67 What about yourself? Christmas plans?**

**@beewatcher dinner with my brother and his gf and a few friends of ours**

**@Impala67 That sounds wonderful. I hope you have fun.**

**@beewatcher yeah, should be good**

**@Impala67 I have your song of the day for you. It’s one I would call a classic**

**@beewatcher …please tell me it’s not mariah carey**

**@Impala67 “Once bitten and twice shy, I keep my distance, but you still catch my eye”**

***

Dean wasn’t surprised to see the queue winding through the coffee shop when he stepped inside on Wednesday. Outside was bitterly cold and everyone was wrapped up in coats and scarves. Dean himself was wearing a green monstrosity his brothers’ girlfriend, Eileen, had made him last year when she’d attempted learn knitting. As ugly as it was, it was damn thick and helped when the winds were at the coldest.

He waited patiently as the queue slowly inched forward, humming under his breath. Ever since last night he’d had Wham stuck in his head and no matter what he’d listened to in-between, his mind kept circling back to it.

The Italian waitress took his order and he glanced over at the coffee machine as he was walking away. The red head was at the counter, collecting two tall mugs from the barista and when she saw Dean she smiled. She said something to the barista who looked up and flashed a grin at Dean before turning back to his work.

Suddenly feeling much warmer, Dean made his way to an available table at the back. He watched everyone moving around for a long moment before he felt the urge to pull out his phone. He glanced over at the coffee machine once more as he waited for twitter to load but didn’t catch the barista’s eye again.

His coffee arrived quickly, a smiley face drawn on the napkin which he laughed at before focusing on his phone. He scrolled through, disappointed when he didn’t see a message from beewatcher. He clicked on their profile but there had been nothing since they’d sent Dean their last song.

**@beewatcher you better not have forgotten my song**

The door to the café opened, allowing a gust of chilly air to enter the room. Dean watched as several patrons grumbled and cast scowls at the young man who entered. He was wearing a thick coat over a vee-necked sweater. He sauntered over to the coffee machine where he leaned over to talk to the barista. The barista froze and turned to stare at the other man, a growing look of horror on his face. In his hands was a tin in which he was steaming milk that he had apparently forgotten about.

“You what?” he said, loudly enough for Dean to hear over the chatter of the room. Dean frowned, throwing back the last of his coffee. He stood up and hesitated, wondering if he should intervene. The barista certainly looked upset, upset enough to swear loudly when the milk frothed over the edge of the tin and onto his hand.

A group of women sitting nearby cast him a dark look which Dean returned as he hastily made his way to the counter.

“I’m really sorry, Cassie,” the other man was saying and the barista — Cassie apparently — quickly put down the tin. The Italian waitress shooed him away and took over the coffees as he rinsed his hand.

“Did you check the whole apartment?”

“_Yes._ Twice, but he must have snuck out.”

“Shit,” the barista cursed again, albeit more quietly and Dean stepped forward.

“Everything alright?” he asked and Cassie looked up. Instead of his customary smile he sighed and dried his hand on a nearby towel.

“And who is this?” the other man cast Dean a sly look which caused Cassie to roll his eyes.

“Baz, this is Dean. Dean, my roommate, Balthazar.”

Dean eyed the man who was grinning broadly at Cassie who was now turning to the Italian woman. She shook her head before he even opened mouth.

“Go Cas, your shift finished forty minutes ago, anyway.”

“You’ll be alright?” he asked and the woman nodded. “Thank you, Duma.”

Cassie — or Cas, Dean really needed to ask — quickly ducked out the back. Dean lingered awkwardly, no longer knowing what to do. He checked his phone and saw he only had fifteen minutes of his break left.

“So, Dean,” Balthazar was smirking as he turned to face him, and Dean felt his hackles rise instantly. “How long have you been coming in here and making heart eyes at Cassie here?”

Duma made a choking noise but when Dean glanced at her she was focused on the coffee in her hand. He turned back to Balthazar who was openly grinning now but before Dean could answer Cas was back.

“We need to move quickly,” he said, and Balthazar’s grin vanished. Instead he looked at Cas apologetically.

“I can’t come with, Cassie. I’ve got work,” he said, and Cas’s shoulders dropped.

“That’s alright,” he said. “I should be alright —”

“I could come help.”

The words were out of his mouth before Dean could stop them. He fought against the urge to shut his eyes as the three pairs of eyes looked at him, including Duma who looked away from the coffee machine.

“I mean,” Dean scrambled to say something but Cas cut in.

“You don’t have to Dean.”

“I know,” he said. He hesitated before continuing when he saw what looked like hope in Cas’s eyes. “But if you want some help, I can come with.”

Cas stared at him for a moment before a small smile pulled his lips up. “Okay.”

“Alright then,” Balthazar said loudly, and Dean, startled, turned to see him grinning once more. “Now that you’re in safe hands, Cassie, I believe I better run.” He waved over his shoulder as he turned away and left the shop.

“We better go,” Cas said, and Dean followed him out of the shop. He pulled his phone out and texted Bobby, letting him know he’d be delayed in getting back to the garage. He was sure Bobby would let him get away with it. He’d grumble but ultimately he wouldn’t say too much.

“So what exactly are we looking for?” Dean asked and Cas sighed.

“Baz left the apartment door unlocked when he went to grab his laundry and my cat, Jack got out.”

“He should still be in the building, right?” Dean asked as they crossed the street and Cas nodded.

“It’s an automatic door at the front so it’s unlikely he’s left the building.” Cas looked sideways at him as they turned down a quiet street that led away from the shops and smiled at him. “Thank you for this, Dean. I know you’re busy.”

“Don’t worry, I let my boss know but he’s like family. He’ll let me off. Worse I’ll get is having to clean something truly gross later.”

Cas smiled at that and Dean thought, stupidly, that whatever punishment Bobby inflicted on him later would be worth it.

“So… Cassie?” Dean asked and Cas groaned.

“No. My name is Castiel. Baz insists on calling me that inane nickname. Everyone else calls me Cas.”

“Cas suits you,” Dean said without thinking. Cas was smiling again when Dean looked over at him.

Cas guided him off the footpath then and Dean found himself standing in front of an old brick apartment building. It looked to only have four floors and, as Cas had said earlier, an electronic front door. Once they were inside Cas called out quietly.

“Jack. Are you out here?” He bent down low and checked under a bench that ran the length of one wall in the lobby. Dean looked over the room but didn’t see any sign of a cat.

“What’s he look like?” he asked as he head ed for the stairs.

“His fairly small for a cat, we think he was the runt of the litter. He’s a tabby,” Cas explained as he followed Dean.

“That’s brown, right?” he double checked.

“Yes, Dean.” Dean could hear the smile in Cas’s voice and he felt his cheeks darken slightly.

“Alright, so I’m not a cat fan,” he admitted. “It’s not that I think they’re bad, but I am allergic to them.”

A hand on his arm caused Dean to stop mid-step. Cas spun him around and Dean almost lost his footing. He managed to catch himself and looked up to find Cas in his personal space, a concerned frown on his face.

“Will you be alright? You don’t have to come help if it’ll make you unwell.”

“It’s alright,” Dean rushed to reassure him. “I should be fine just looking for him.”

They worked in silence as they slowly swept the whole building. Dean was starting to worry that the cat may actually have slipped out onto the street and judging by the way Cas’s shoulders slumped, he suspected Cas was fearing the same. They went up that stairs to the next floor and Cas let out a startled noise. He took off down the hallway and Dean quickly followed. He rounded the corner in time to see Cas dropping to his knees. A small tabby cat trotted over to him and started purring when Cas started patting him. The noise it was producing was much louder than Dean had thought a cat it’s size could. He slowly approached them, smiling when he saw the cat leap into Cas’s arms. Cas slowly stood, cradling the cat against his chest. The cat looked rather smug, Dean thought.

“So, this is Jack,” Dean stepped forward though he didn’t reach out to pat him. Cas was smiling softly at the cat and Dean felt something lurch in his chest. He quickly looked down while he fumbled for his phone. There was a message from Bobby, gruffly accepting Dean’s excuses.

“Do you need to go?”

Dean looked up to see Cas looking at him, that small, soft smile still on his face. The corners of his eyes were crinkled.

“I can spare another minute,” Dean said quickly. Cas’s smile widened and Dean decided then that he had made the right decision. Cas led him to a nearby apartment door, saying over his shoulder how Jack must have been on his way home. He opened the door and entered the apartment, leaving the door open for Dean who slowly came in behind him. The space was neat and tidy. There were a lot of books and on a desk by the window lay a pile of notes beside a laptop. There was a large tv with a decent collection of movies and a small kitchen that came off the lounge area.

Cas put Jack down and Dean reached back to shut the door behind him. He stood there awkwardly for a moment and watched in surprise as Jack came over to sniff his shoes.

“He must like you,” Cas said. He was leaning against the couch and watching the cat wind his way around Dean’s legs.

“He must have terrible taste, then,” Dean joked but Cas made a disapproving noise in the back of his throat.

“I think he must have great taste.”

Dean could feel his face flushing and he glanced up to see Cas’s gaze fixed firmly on him.

“How old is he?” Dean asked, suddenly unable to breathe properly and desperate for a change in conversation. Cas was silent for a moment and Dean could feel his gaze on him but, thankfully, Cas allowed the change.

“He’s three. I’ve had him for two years now. He was my friend, Kelly’s, but she moved overseas for work and couldn’t take him with her.”

“That sucks, he’s not bad for a cat,” Dean said, bending down slightly to give Jack a light pat.

“Thank you for helping me,” Cas said, and Dean flashed him a smile.

“All good, man. I better be going, then,” he said. He was sure Cas seemed disappointed at this statement, but Dean knew if he stayed any longer, any fondness Bobby held for Dean may not be enough to excuse him for his lateness.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Cas asked as they walked to the door. Cas scooped Jack up as Dean unlatched the door and they lingered in the doorway for a moment.

“Yeah, I should be by for coffee,” he said, and Cas smiled and nodded at him. “Now, I better head back to the garage.”

“Garage?” Cas frowned.

“Yeah, I’m a mechanic over at Singer’s Garage,” he explained. For some reason this made Cas frown and Dean suddenly felt wrong-footed. Surely Cas wouldn’t be a snob and look down on Dean for his job. An awkward silence fell and just as Cas was opening his mouth to say something Dean cut in. “I’ll see you later.”

He turned around and hurried down the hallway. As soon as he was out of sight of Cas’s door he broke into a sprint which he didn’t slow down from until he’d reached the garage. He managed to slink past Bobby with less caustic comments than he’d expected and he was soon back at work.

He didn’t check his phone again until much later that night when he saw beewatcher had finally posted his song of the day.

**@Impala67 “The only things I see, are emptiness and loneliness, and an unlit Christmas tree”**

***

The next day Dean found he couldn’t bring himself to go to the coffee shop despite his promise to Cas and instead chose to suffer through the awful garage coffee pot brew. Instead he spent his lunch break in a creaky chair in the staff room scrolling through twitter, smiling only when he saw beewatcher’s latest song. As soon as he read the lyrics his smile fell, and he frowned down at his phone.

**@Impala67 I hope you have a better day than mine. “I didn’t bother with the mistletoe, you won’t be here to kiss me”**

**@beewatcher anything I can do to help?**

**@Impala67 I think you just did ** **😊**

***

“Get going, Dean,” Bobby growled at him. Dean spun around to see his boss standing by the coffee pot.

“What?”

“Don’t play dumb, boy. You have barely had your lunch break here for the past few weeks and now you’re suddenly desperate to spend your break drinking this crappy coffee?”

“It’s not that bad.”

“It’s crap, Dean,” Bobby said sharply, and Dean couldn’t stop himself from smiling. “So, go on. But you better get back on time today.”

“Will do, Bobby,” Dean grinned before leaving the staff room and the garage. Halfway to the coffee shop Dean’s confidence began to falter. He had chickened out on going yesterday and he now felt guilty. Which was stupid. He barely knew Cas. He hadn’t even known Cas’s name before Wednesday. But he already felt drawn to him and by the time he entered the coffee shop Dean felt an odd mix of nervousness and excitement. Overall, Dean wasn’t sure if he’d be able to stomach a coffee.

He looked around and saw the exact moment Cas spotted him. The barista looked as if he was training someone new; a young girl with blonde hair twisted into a braid. She looked rather angry and resentful as Cas tried to explain something concerning the milk. He stopped talking, however, when he saw Dean and Dean knew he’d made the right decision in coming in today. A smile lit up Cas’s face that was clear from across the room and Dean smiled back. The young girl caught sight of this exchange and rolled her eyes.

Dean stepped up to the counter which was surprisingly empty. In fact, he realised looking around, the coffee shop was relatively empty. Cas moved forward and greeted Dean at the counter.

“I didn’t know you served as well,” Dean noted when Cas reached him.

“Anna had to run out and do some Christmas shopping so I’m taking over.”

“Anna?”

“The waitress with red hair,” Cas explained, and Dean nodded. “The usual?”

“With one of the bacon sandwiches,” Dean gestured at the display cabinet and Cas nodded while punching it into the machine. “Sorry, about yesterday, by the way.”

Cas looked up, his head tilted to the side in confusion before he shook his head.

“It’s fine. You were busy—”

“I wasn’t.” Cas froze and Dean winced at his tactless explanation. “I mean, I chickened out.”

“Oh.” Cas was silent as he handed Dean’s change over. “I’m glad you came today.”

“So am I,” he said, and Cas smiled before turning away to the coffee machine.

Dean retreated to a table and, as customary these days, pulled out his phone. He kept one eye on Cas while he let twitter load. He glanced down and saw beewatcher had already posted.

**@Impala67 “Time for presents, and exchanging kisses, time for singing Christmas songs”**

Dean’s stomach sank for some reason as he read the lyrics. He was glad it was a cheerful song for the first time in a while but something about it unsettled him. He reread the lyrics and grimaced when he thought of beewatcher under the mistletoe. He’d enjoyed their online banter and receiving his song lyrics had become a highlight of his day recently and the thought that he was the only one reading this banter as flirting was upsetting. But then again, beewatcher hadn’t been the only one Dean had been flirting with recently.

He looked up when he heard footsteps and saw Cas approaching with his lunch and coffee. He smiled up at him and Cas’s answering smile calmed him more than he thought possible. He cast a thought towards his phone which he, after a moment of hesitation, locked and placed down on the table.

“Thanks, Cas.” He eagerly reached for the coffee and breathed it in. Bobby wasn’t wrong. The garage coffee had nothing on Cas’s.

“Can I ask you something?” Cas suddenly asked. Dean put his mug down and nodded, overcome with nerves once more. “Why did you leave so suddenly the other day? I know you had work but you ran out like you were scared.”

“Right in with the hard questions, then.”

“I’m sorry,” Cas began. “It’s just… I thought we were getting along and then…”

“We were— I mean we are, it was just… when I mentioned I was a mechanic you went kind still and some people can get weird about mechanics.”

“Weird in what way?” Cas frowned at him and Dean huffed out a humourless laugh.

“They think mechanics are dumb, Cas.”

“But you’re not.”

“You don’t know me that well to be making that kind of comment,” Dean pointed out. He was shocked when, a second later, Cas pulled out the chair next to him and sat down, staring at him intently.

“You’re not dumb, Dean. You’re kind and funny and a hard worker. I know we don’t know each other that well but… I enjoy your company. Seeing you is one of the best parts of my day.”

Dean stared at him, unable to think of anything to say in the face of such blunt honesty. Cas continued to stare at him, but his cheeks were slowly darkening.

“I like hanging around you, too,” he finally said, and Cas’s resulting beam was almost blinding. The coffee shop door opened and a family entered, the children rushing forward to look into the display cabinet. Cas sighed as the young woman behind the counter hissed at him to come back.

“Duty calls,” he grumbled and Dean grinned at him.

“Off you go, then,” he said and Cas rolled his eyes at him before returning to the counter. Dean watched him go, his chest almost uncomfortably warm and his cheeks starting to ache from his smile.

_Merry Christmas everyone, indeed._

***

21 Dec

**@Impala67 “I’ll find my way back home, and light up every tree” I hope you’re not spending today stuck in shopping**

**@beewatcher something tells me you are so I’m wary about rubbing in my freedom**

**@Impala67 That was smart of you. I’ve been in this shopping centre for two hours now. It’s starting to blur together**

**@beewatcher dude, get out and save yourself**

**@Impala67 But I have one more gift to find**

**@beewatcher whoever it’s for can survive without it I’m sure — go to a strip mall on your way back. At least then you’ll see the sky**

**@Impala67 That may be the best idea. I’m sure my cat won’t mind.**

**@beewatcher … you’re stuck looking for a gift for your cat? Oh my god**

**@Impala67 He deserves only the best!**

**@beewatcher he’s a cat. I don’t think he’ll be able to tell if you give him something shitty**

**@Impala67 Clearly you’ve never had a cat before. They know. And my friend spoiled him rotten before I took him in.**

**@beewatcher you adopted your cat from a friend?**

22 Dec

**@Impala67 “let me see your heart upon your sleeve, open up your soul, I want to know exactly what you need”**

**@beewatcher and we’re back to the sappy songs**

**@Impala67 Are you complaining?**

**@beewatcher no, I’m not**

**@Impala67 That’s what I thought. Also, three days til Christmas and the goat is still standing.**

**@beewatcher I know. It’s awful**

**@Impala67 I’d rather say it’s a good thing.**

**@beewatcher of course you would, spoilsport**

***

The final Monday before Christmas was hectic and despite knowing Cas wouldn’t be at the café, Dean needed to get away from the garage. He struggled through the bitterly cold streets that were full of last-minute shoppers before he finally reached the café. Inside was busy but Dean navigated his way through the throng expertly and waited in the queue, humming along with the Christmas music playing on the radio.

He quietly laughed to himself when he found him recognising more songs than he’d expected to. beewatcher had certainly taught him something. And speaking of beewatcher, Dean glanced over at the coffee machine. He had been prepared to see Duma or the angry blonde standing there but was shocked to see Cas pouring out lattes. He had a red Santa hat sitting crookedly on top of his head which left Dean smiling.

When beewatcher had mentioned their cat Dean’s mind had begun spinning and he couldn’t help but wonder where in Kansas they lived. Surely it was a coincidence? There were probably many people who took in their friends pets but to hear the same story twice in one week was weird.

Anna greeted Dean cheerfully when he reached the counter. She wasn’t wearing a Santa hat but instead had earrings that lit up dangling from her ears.

“Hey Anna, large black coffee please,” he ordered.

“To go or have here?” Anna asked, punching in his request as she spoke.

“Ah,” Dean hesitated as he glanced over at Cas. “Have here.” Anna grinned but thankfully didn’t say anything and Dean shuffled off to find a table.

Dean sat down and pulled out his phone automatically, though his gaze didn’t leave Cas. He flipped his phone over in his hand a few times before he put it down and leant back in his chair. He watched as Anna, while passing Cas a fresh crate of milk, say something to him which caused Cas to turn around, his gaze searching the café. When he spotted Dean he smiled and Dean’s fingers let go of his phone completely and returned the grin.

A few minutes later Anna dropped his coffee off at his table along with a plate of cinnamon cookies and a wink and Dean sat back to enjoy it. The rush died down and he watched as Duma entered the café and shooed Cas away from the coffee machine. He headed out into the kitchen and, a few minutes later, returned without his apron and his lunch in hand. He glanced around and when he spotted Dean still sitting there, Dean pushed out the chair opposite him in clear invitation.

“I was worried you’d have left by now,” Cas said as he sat down.

“I’ve got a few more minutes,” Dean said with a smile. “I thought today was your day off.”

“It usually is,” Cas nodded. “But the school semester finished on Friday so I’m on holidays now and todays an all-hands-on-deck situation.”

“You study?” Dean asked slowly and Cas looked up from his lunch. Dean couldn’t place the expression he was wearing but there was something careful in the way he looked at Dean and Dean’s heart thudded.

“Yes. I’m a grad student at LU,” he explained. Dean’s heart seemed to be getting louder. “I’m studying 20th century literature.”

Dean stared at him, and the silence slowly grew between them. He was scared of asking more, scared that the tentative hope that was growing amongst his ribs would be crushed.

Cas eventually broke the silence, his eyes flicking up to where the speakers were filling the air with Christmas songs.

“And there’s Mariah,” he said softly, glancing back at Dean who felt as if the ground had fallen away from him. His fingers twitched towards his phone and he pulled it close before suddenly leaping to his feet.

“I better go,” he said. His chest was tight and he struggled to draw breath. Cas’s smile had fallen away but Dean couldn’t sit there another moment. He needed air and to get away from the intensity of Cas’s gaze. He heard Cas call out to him but he didn’t look back, fleeing out into the cold.

***

That night Dean hesitated, his finger hovering over the twitter notification. After the phone’s screen going dark four times he shook his head and forced himself to press down. As soon as he read what the post said he laughed and fell back on his bed.

**@Impala67 “I don’t care about the presents, underneath the Christmas tree, I just want you for my own, more than you can ever know”**

***

Christmas Eve dawned white and cold and Dean wondered if they would indeed receive a white Christmas. His thoughts drifted to his phone but he chose to ignore it until lunch time. When his break rolled around he left the garage determined. He’d regretted leaving yesterday but he’d needed time to wrap his mind around beewatcher and Cas. But now he was eager to get back to the café. He turned around the corner and saw the building up ahead but was startled to the twinkling fairy lights in the window display were turned off. His heart plummeted in his chest but he forced himself onward.

His fears were confirmed as he reached the door, the cheerful sign on the door announcing the café was shut and wishing everyone a wonderful holiday. Cas had called out to him, probably to let him know as well as to calm him down but Dean had just run out. And with Christmas tomorrow, Dean didn’t doubt that beewatcher would stop with his songs. If Dean was being honest, he had been surprised that he’d received one last night. Relieved but surprised all the same.

Now though, disappointment coursed through him and he reluctantly turned away and returned to the garage.

While sitting down with his mediocre coffee, Dean pulled out his phone and compiled a tweet to beewatcher.

**@beewatcher having to make do with crappy coffee today**

He smiled as he sent it and hoped that maybe he’d receive a quick reply. He was startled when his hone buzzed only seconds after he put his phone down.

**@Impala67 I’m sorry to hear that. Hopefully after Christmas you can have decent coffee again.**

**@beewatcher I’m looking forward to it**

**@Impala67 I found a song that I believe it appropriate for today “One more sleep, until we’re rocking around the Christmas tree”**

**@beewatcher very appropriate. Do you have a tree?**

**@Impala67 I don’t actually – no space and my cat would attack it.**

**@beewatcher that’s just sad**

**@Impala67 I have some tinsel up.**

**@beewatcher cause that makes it better**

**@Impala67 stop mocking my tinsel and drink your terrible coffee**

**@beewatcher it really is terrible. I’ve been spoiled lately for good coffee**

**@Impala67 Well, maybe tomorrow, if you’re not busy, you could get a decent coffee.**

**@beewatcher oh? I’m not busy until tomorrow night so…**

**@Impala67 The usual time then?**

**@beewatcher so one more sleep until it’s coffee time?**

**@Impala67 …That was truly terrible.**

***

Christmas morning passed slowly for Dean. He’d called Sam and confirmed the time for that nights dinner and then waited for lunch time to roll around. By the time 1 o’clock rolled around Dean was crawling the walls of his apartment. Normally he’d have watched whatever Christmas movie was on the tv or put on Die Hard. Today he couldn’t focus as his gaze kept flicking to his phone to check the time and twitter.

He jumped behind the wheel of his impala and drove over to the café. The roads were empty and the streets reminded him of a ghost town. He saw no one as he drove through the centre of town and when he pulled up at the café, there was not a single soul in sight. He checked the time and saw that he was early and decided to wait in the car where it was at least warm.

It was almost 1:30 when he saw a familiar figure around the corner, and he shut off the engine. He pushed open his door and felt his heart lurch when he saw Cas look up. He was wearing a thick blue scarf that seemed to make his eyes even more intense than usual. Dean waited by the café door and he smiled helplessly when Cas reached him, a travel mug in his hand.

“Hello, Dean,” he said, his voice washing over Dean and leaving him warm despite the cold air.

“Hey, Cas.”

“The decent coffee I promised,” he said holding it out. Dean took it and under Cas’s watchful eye, took a sip.

“Definitely worth the wait,” he said and Cas smiled. “So, when did you figure it out?”

“Elton John,” he said and Dean frowned, casting his mind back. “It was the day you told me your name and mentioned you were receiving an education in Christmas music.”

“Wait.” Dean stared at him incredulously. “That early on?”

“I wasn’t 100% sure until you mentioned you were a mechanic,” he shrugged, smiling sheepishly. “When did you figure it out?”

“Not that early on,” he said. “About four days ago, if I’m being honest. So, you’re definitely the smarter one here.”

“No,” Cas reached out and grabbed his arm. Even through the several layers Dean was wearing he could feel the warmth of Cas’s hand. “I told you alright but I’ll say it again. You’re not dumb. You were just working with different information.”

Dean looked down, his cheeks heating up at how earnest Cas sounded. “Thanks,” he said quietly, looking up in time to see Cas smile. After a moment of silence Dean decided to take another risk. “I know you said you weren’t seeing family today, but did you have any other plans?”

“I don’t, no,” Cas said slowly.

“Well, in that case—and I get it if you say no, but did you want to come to dinner tonight? My brother and his girlfriend are hosting dinner and a couple of our friends are going. There’s plenty of room for you.”

Cas paused before a smile slowly unfurled on his face and Dean felt relief flood his chest.

“I’d love that, Dean,” he said warmly.

***

**Happy holidays everyone! And thank you in particular to @Impala67 “It barely took a breath to realize, we’re gonna be a classic for all time”**

**@beewatcher thanks for making this the best Christmas**

**@Impala67 @beewatcher you two are gross and need to stop**

**@MoondorsQueen Butt out Charlie!**

**Hey @beewatcher @Impala67 That’s mistletoe above you, dumbasses! You know what that means**

***

Later that night, as Dean lay in bed texting Cas goodnight, he thought what he’d tweeted wasn’t a lie. It truly had been the best Christmas he’d had in a very long time. Easily the best Christmas, he thought, his lips still tingling hours later from Cas’s kisses. Even if the goat was still standing.

Next year, he’d prove to Cas why the goat had to burn.

**Author's Note:**

> All of the songs!  
1 - Jingle Bell Rock  
2 - It's Beginning to Look A Lot Like Christmas  
3 - Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas  
4 - Happy X-mas (War is Over)  
5 - White Christmas  
6 - Thank God It's Christmas  
7 - Do They Know It's Christmas?  
8 - What Christmas Means to Me  
9 - Fairytale of New York  
10 - Step Into Christmas  
11 - Cold December Night  
12 - Christmas Time  
13 - I'm Gonna Kill Santa Claus  
14 - Grown Up Christmas List  
15 - Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)  
16 - Christmas Without You  
17 - Last Christmas  
18 - Lonely This Christmas  
19 - It's Gonna Be A Cold, Cold Christmas  
20 - Merry Christmas Everyone  
21 - I'll Be Home  
22 - Say All You Want For Christmas  
23 - All I Want For Christmas Is You  
24 - One More Sleep  
25 - You Make It Feel Like Christmas


End file.
